Battle at Blizzard Berg
by Maria65
Summary: Maria, Sachi, Akane, and Alessa have been sent to Blizzard Berg to see how the frontlines are going, and see the progression of the battle. But what surprise's lay beyond the snow and ice? How will the battle go? Disclaimer in story, Rated T for battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is another RP that me, and taffybratz worked on together again. ^^ So, here we go! Maria, do the disclaimer please!**

 **Maria: OKAY! So, Maria65 doesn't not own Akane, or Hiyami; they belong to taffybratz. But the name, Sachi, does belong to Maria65, as do I. The rest belongs to Aeria Games-Aura Kingdom. BEGIN THE STORY!  
-**

Akane walked with Maria, shivering slightly from the cold.

"O-of all places Reinhardt could have a war at, why a p-place that's b-below z-zero degrees…" She said, trying to warm herself up as she walked.

"I should have got a heavier coat..." she stated with another shiver.

Maria looked at Akane, before she pulled a blanket out of her bag, and placed it over Akane.

"Here this should keep you warm; this is a blanket Aelius gave me when I was little. This should keep you warm, and don't worry about me. He gave me a memento when I saw him again." Maria said with a smile, having remembered some of her past, before Sachi tapped her shoulder.

"T-Thanks." Akane said and put the blanket over her shoulders.

"Are you sure the others are okay?" Sachi asked, worried about the group.

"They'll be fine Sachi. Darius and Satako are perfectly capable to handling the war going on there." Maria said, before she kept moving.

"But I agree with you Akane...why a war here?" Maria said with an annoyed look, scanning the Blizzard Berg from higher up.

"Vulture's Vale is too hot and Blizzard Berg is too cold. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HIM?! If he wants us to die of heat stroke or freeze to death, its working!" Akane stated with a heavy sigh.

"Calm down Akane, you don't want him or any monsters to hear you." Alessa said as she sweat dropped at her Envoy.

"I'll calm down…though I still can't believe Andre is telling us to attack Reinhardt in this weather." she sighed out with a nod.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Even though he says he respects us, it's obvious he doesn't realize that we're still human's." Maria stated, before giving a small yelp as a strong gust hit them.

"Oh no! I feel a blizzard coming, a strong one." Sachi stated, looking at her staff.

"Akane, let's recall our Eidolon's." Maria said as she dismissed Sachi, not wanting her Eidolon to have to bear the weather, and Akane nodded and dismissed Alessa.

"I'm so going to prank Andre and punch Reinhardt after this." she said, her hair being blown by the wind.

"I just wanna get out of this weather, and find a place for shelter for us." Maria said, standing close to Akane.

It wasn't long before she saw a small cave up ahead, and she smiled, and pulled Akane with her, even as the wind blew harder, nearly obscuring the two girls visions, but they got to the cave safely.

"Phew...at least the cold is more bearable inside this place." Maria said as she looked around.

It was small and wet...but she could easily fix that. Placing her hands against a wall in the cave, she closed her eyes, and focused on the memento Aelius gave her. A blue aura covered her, before it spread over the walls, and floor, making everything warm to the touch.

"There, that should keep us warm until the storm dies down." Maria said as she sat across from Akane, and Akane nodded and sighed in relief.

"I'm so relieved one of us can warm places up without exploding something. I try to use a fire spell to warm me and Alessa up once...but I blew up the cave we were in by accident. Alessa never lets me make a camp fire ever again." she stated with a sweat drop.

"Heehee, I can see why." Maria said nervously, before she composed herself.

"The only reason I'm able to do this is because Saari and Aelius have both stated I could connect with the Cube of Gaia, and the Eidolon's accessories and gain some abilities they have. Though I may not fully understand everything about my past, I do know that I have some connection to Gaia, and that I have some connection to the Eidolon's themselves." Maria stated, before Sachi came out...without permission.

"It's because of those connections that BAT went after you in the first place." Sachi said, and Maria growl, dismissing the girl again.

"I hate remembering those days." Maria stated rather darkly.

"BAT? A bunch of bats went after you?" Akane asked, confused, blinking.

"No, not bat's. B. A. T. Biological Androids Team, they were a group of researcher's meant to try and bring people back from the brink of death...but what they truly did was use humans as experiment's, or created biological android's. They were able to create an artificial soul for someone through using a fragment of the Cube of Gaia, but I killed them all. BAT had sought me out due to my connection with Gaia, and I figured out how they knew it was me. Reinhardt had sought their aid to help him bring Luciana back, and told them a girl with black hair, and bright blue eyes could help. They eventually found me using a device he gave them, but then broke themselves off from him, and hid away." Maria brought out a map, and showed it to Akane, an area was circle in red.

"That's where the facility once stood, but after I regained my original mind, I...killed them all. A survivor had issued a request to kill me, but Luther, who took on the request, killed the man who issued it. But I know Reinhardt had ordered them to get me, because before we killed the guy, I asked him how he knew about me. All he had to say was Reinhardt, and I knew." Maria said, before she put the map away.

"It's a result of those experiment's that my eyes are gold instead of bright blue." Maria said, and closed her eyes.

 ** _'Marias' eyes are the color of the Cube of Gaia; Astraea, the Guardian Goddess has the same colored eyes. But Marias' turned gold due to what B.A.T did to her.'_** Alessa told Akane through the mind.

"Oh." Akane said and nodded in understanding then thought about what Maria said.

"Luciana...was that my mom?" she asked, confused.

"I remember the Church telling me after Reinhardt nearly killed me in Candeo Marsh that my mom was his wife. I used to think he never existed though until Belenus told me, which explained why Andre was so mean towards me." she explained.

"From what I understand, yes, Luciana was your mother. And how you got attacked reminded me that Reinhardt showed up in Candeo Marsh with me as well, but he only made an appearance and tried to persuade Alex to join him...didn't exactly work." Maria said, remembering the normally, goofy Commander suddenly getting deadly and serious upon seeing Reinhardt.

"He didn't really attack me...but he did stare at me for some time...like he knew me." Maria said, and sighed, and Akane sighed as well.

"I was just helping Alex fight a monster with Anya when he appeared. Anya and Alex were shouting at him and he just stared at me...then attacked me. I had a lot of stab wounds afterwards though, I'm surprised I survived actually." Akane said.

"Afterwards I went to the Church and Gus kept hinting Belenus wasn't telling me something. So when I asked Belenus, he finally told me. Then afterwards Reinhardt came and made a big scene about how they turned his daughter against him and blah, blah, blah." Akane said, remembering what happened in the Church.

"When really he left me when I was almost one year old, and the Church had to give me away because with my mom dead, and him gone, they had to give me to Shelia and York; so I was basically an orphan." Akane stated.

"I see...Shelia and York found me outside Port Skandia, and took me home to care for me. When they found me...I was almost dead...or on the verge of it. I had wounds, I was starving, and extremely dehydrated, and Sachi had tried everything to heal me...but her magic wasn't working due to her exhaustion." Maria explained, her gold eyes having a faraway look in them, and Akane could see a storm behind those eyes...like the storm outside, just not as violent, and Akane smiled lightly.

"I guess Shelia and York loved kids so much that they took us in. I remember thinking when Joel and Theia was born that they were my actual siblings. Until as I got older I started to think of how no one had white hair and red eyes. Truth be told... after I was told that I was adopted they gave me the choice to find my real parents or remain Port Skandia. I was planning on staying in Port Skandia but Kane had a complete fit when he saw that I was an Envoy." she said and rolled her eyes at the memory of the Garrison Leader.

Maria lowered her head, and sighed...she knew why Kane threw a fit aside from Brian.

"I'm sorry...if Kane got violent toward you. He started getting violent a year after I moved into Skandia...so...if he was violent towards you...it's my fault." Maria said, before she used the memento to heat the cave up again, and Akane waved it away.

"It's okay. I got used to him being a jerk before I left." she stated then smirked.

"Besides...before I left, I did do a small prank to him and to this day he'll never figure out who did it." she said and laughed lightly.

"Well, he wouldn't be able to even if he had wanted to. He transformed into a demon, and destroyed Skandia...remember?" Maria reminded, remembering when she had returned to Skandia to say 'hi' and had seen the village destroyed.

She had found Sheila, York, Theia, Joel, Caine, Iba, Anita, Betsy, Corey, the witch and her assistant, Bentley, a wounded Akane, and a few others within the Lighthouse, hiding from Kane and a few demons.

"And it was because of Reinhardt." she said with a nod, and sighed.

"I never thought that he would follow me from Crescent Hill to Port Skandia and attack me, Joel and Theia while we were picking flowers to make a bouquet." she stated.

"Yeah...I never thought he'd actually attack Port Skandia since the place is actually more isolated than some believe." Maria said, and sighed.

"We best get some sleep, the storm won't be ending any time soon." Maria said tiredly, looking out the entrance.

Akane nodded and brought out sleeping bags, giving one to Maria, and then afterwards she got into her sleeping bag.

"Night Maria." she said and closed her eyes, going to sleep.

Maria got in hers, but watched the storm a little longer...worry heavy in her heart. She was told from Astraea just a while ago that Vulture's Vale had been taken by the Church, and that everyone was heading to Blizzard Berg...but it only worried Maria more. She looked at Akane, seeing the younger girl asleep, and narrowed her eyes outside. Reinhardt would try to turn Akane against them, and if he succeeded, Maria knew she wouldn't be able to stop Akane, she couldn't bring herself to hurt the younger girl, even if Maria was stronger than Akane. But if Reinhardt truly did recognize Maria as who she really was...Maria began to fear for everyone. Reinhardt had already tried turning Maria against the others, and nearly succeeded when he used the Cube to try it. Only with Astraea and Uzuriel, who she had learned was her caretaker when she was young; was she able to oppose Reinhardt and not turn to his side.

"I swear...I will not let him get me, or Akane this time. Even if it kills me, I will stop him from getting anyone on his side." Maria vowed, glowing a light blue before it faded, and fell asleep.

 **Well...looks like this might just be a chapter story. Well, get ready for the next chapter, because here we come! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, and Akane woke up and yawned.

"Morning Maria." she greeted happily upon seeing the older girl awake.

"Morning Akane, ready to get moving? The storm seems to have stopped, and from the looks of it the sun is shining brightly. Hopefully that will make it bearable." Maria stated as both Sachi and Alessa appeared.

"Yep!" Akane said cheerfully with a nod, and put her sleeping bag back in her backpack.

"Alright, let's get moving, and find out where the heck Reinhardt is." Maria said and they left the cave.

 **Later:** They had been walking for some time, both tired and annoyed.

"Man, we've been out here for two hours and still no sight of Reinhardt." she said with a sigh as they walked.

"Maybe because we're all walking in circles?" Alessa said with a raised brow; and Akane, Maria and Sachi stopped walking with sweat drops on their heads, realizing that was true.

"...Good point." Akane said, and Alessa would of said something had it not been for the sounds of a horse's hooves getting close.

"Don't tell me that's who I think it is..." she said then quickly hid with Akane, Maria and Sachi.

They looked over the rock, and noticed it was Reinhardt, and he stopped the horse, which was also his Eidolon, and looked around, before sighing.

"It should be here somewhere, but where. The lands couldn't have changed that much since I was last here, come on." Reinhardt said, and urged his Eidolon on, who hoofed the ground, before galloping off.

"That was Reinhardt...but what is he looking for." Maria said as they watched him leave until he was out of site.

"Was he...looking for this?" Sachi asked, floating over to a huge glacier, and inside looked to be a beautiful woman.

"Is that...Luciana?" Maria asked, eyes wide.

"I don't think Belenus was lying when he said he took Luciana and kept her here until he could find a way to bring her back to life." Sachi stated, a little shocked.

They looked at the beautiful, white haired woman, whose eyes were closed, hands clasped together, yet a smile and peaceful look were on her face.

"Well Akane...you look just like your mother. And she's beautiful..." Maria trailed off, eyes misty...she had never meet her own mother.

"I never thought I'd see her. Though I do feel sorry for her...she married Reinhardt." she said, looking at her mother.

"You do know that if she and Reinhardt never got together, then you'd never been born right?" Alessa questioned, sweating a little.

"Oh right..." Akane responded with a sweat drop.

"I can't believe Reinhardt actually froze her in a glacier though..." Alessa commented, looking at Luciana.

"I guess...he thought that by putting her in ice, he could prevent her decay, and then use the Cube to bring her back to life." Maria explained, before her eyes widened in horror.

"That's why he stole the Cube...to bring Luciana back to life. After using the demons to destroy the Church, he's then use the Cube of Gaia to bring Luciana back to life, and he believed that if the Church, and all life is destroyed, him and Luciana could live a life free of worry." Maria stated, looking at the woman frozen-in-time.

"But...does Luciana...really want that?" Sachi questioned, making Maria and the other two look at her.

"Do you think Luciana would want to live in a world run by demons? From what Belenus said, he said Luciana was a sweet woman, who loved nothing more than peace, and vowed her life to both Reinhardt, and the Templar's. I believe...that was Luciana was fading from life, she knew that something horrible would happen to Reinhardt, and maybe she asked Andre or one of the Templar's to get Akane as far away from Navea as possible. I think she knew something horrible would happen, and didn't want anyone getting caught up or captured by Reinhardt's never-ending-anger." Sachi explained, piecing everything together.

"Akane, do you know who got you to Port Skandia?" Maria asked the white-haired duelist, maybe Sachi was right.

Maybe Luciana could foresee what would happen as her life faded away? Maybe Luciana knew that Reinhardt would turn to evil, but knew she couldn't change her fate, and accepted what would happen.

"I think it was...Andre." she said as she bit her lip; thinking back to when Shelia and York told Akane she was adopted.

"When Reinhardt was in charge of the Templar's, Andre was second in command, she must of figured that if anyone could get you away from Reinhardt it would be him." Alessa stated as she looked at Akane.

"I don't think Luciana would want to live in a world full of demons or such. Plus knowing Reinhardt he would probably kill me, since he says I was turned against him and blah, blah, blah." Akane said with a nod.

"You never know...if Reinhardt can't turn me, he would try to turn you; and if that doesn't work, then Reinhardt will try to kill us. But I agree, Luciana wouldn't want to live in a world full of demons." Maria replied, thinking to how the Church spoke in high regard of Luciana's love for peace and tranquility.

"And I can see Andre getting you to safety for, despite how he acted, he does seem to be a softy." Sachi teased about Andre, she knew the two girls looked up to Andre as an older-brother/father.

"Yeah, he may have been mean in the beginning, but he certainly does respect us." Maria agreed, before looking at the frozen Luciana.

Maria closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and glowed blue, before she thrusted her hands out; and a blue glow surrounded the glacier Luciana was frozen in. It flashed, before fading, a faint blue glow around the glacier was visible before completely fading.

"I used some of the power I have with the cube to protect this spot, so that if a battle does ensue around this spot, the glacier will be protect...no matter what." Maria explained, sighing in content...Luciana's body was protected.

"I just hope Reinhardt never finds this place. Since I imagine Luciana would be too scared to move, if he does bring her back to life." Alessa stated, and Akane nodded.

"There's a reason why people say rest in peace to dead people." Akane said, and Alessa looked around when she heard a horse's hooves again.

"Crap! We gotta hide again." she said, worried.

"I got an idea. Got anything to make the snow hide the glacier?" Akane asked, looking at Maria.

"I can probably use my staff to pile the snow over to hide it, seeing as I can control ice and snow." Sachi explained, looking worried at hearing the hooves as well.

"What do you have in mind?" Maria asked Akane, curious.

"Well, when everyone dies they are meant to rest in peace; not be awaken from the dead." Akane replied.

"So in other words you want to hide Luciana, using the snow, so Reinhardt can't revive her?" Alessa asked, and Akane nodded.

"That might work...Sachi try it now!" Maria commanded as the hoof-beats got closer.

The arm-bands on Sachi started spinning incredibly fast, even as the tip of her staff started glowing, and she closed her eyes. When she felt she had enough power, she swung her staff toward the glacier, covering it with snow and ice so thickly, no one could even see anything but a mountain of snow...it seemed Sachi wanted this to be natural.

"Good job Sachi...now let's hide real quick, and see if it works." Maria said, grabbing Akanes' wrist, before she tapped Alessas' horn, grabbed Sachis' wrist as well; and jumped over a boulder.

Once they were settled, they looked over or peeked off the sides, seeing Reinhardt appear on Aschensturm; even as he growled...looking around.

"Okay, I know I saw them here...or at least felt them...maybe I was...mistaken; but I could've sworn Luciana was frozen in this area." Reinhardt said, and brought a map out, Aschensturm snorted, hoofing the ground.

"Thank Gaia that he's dumb enough to think we're not here." Akane whispered to Sachi, Maria and Alessa, and Alessa nodded.

"If he walks toward the glacier though, we should distract him." Alessa said.

"But how would we distract him?" Akane asked.

"Well, if he walks toward it, I'll run toward him, grab his attention, and then run off so he'll follow me. If he'll do what I think he'll do, he will chase after me." Maria stated, narrowing her eyes at Reinhardt.

"What?! No Maria, that's suicide!" Sachi whispered harshly to Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here we are with Chapter 3. I had originally wanted this to be 2 chapter's...but it's really long. ^^; Please bear with us.  
-**

"I agree with Sachi; it's too dangerous, Maria." Akane whispered, as her and Alessa nodded.

"Just throw a rock at a certain area and make a sound that would distract him." Alessa suggested.

"...I highly doubt that'd get his attention, this is a snowy area...I don't see any stones." Maria said looking around, only seeing ice and snow.

"But we gotta do something." Sachi said, worried as she saw Reinhardt look toward the mound of snow.

"I have an idea." Akane said as she brought out a spell book

"What is it?" Alessa asked, looking curious.

"Watch." Akane replied and muttered a spell.

She then made a small fire ball hit Reinhardt in the back, afterwards she made a fire ball fly up in his face tauntingly. Reinhardt growled, and sliced at the fireball, destroying it...but also noticing that he heard a slight scrap. What there...ice under that snow mound? Maria noticed his curious look, and cursed herself.

"Damn it, he found out!" Maria whispered, before jumping over the mound.

"REINHARDT!" Maria shouted, swords drawn, and she slashed at him.

"You!" Reinhardt shouted as he jumped off Aschensturm, and growled at her.

"Been awhile." Maria growled out, and he laughed at her.

"That it has...Heir to the Throne." Reinhardt stated, confusing Maria.

 _'Heir to the Throne? What does that mean?'_ Maria thought, looking confused.

"Maria!" Sachi shouted, and floated to be beside her Envoy.

"Maria!" Akane shouted and tackled Reinhardt to the ground.

"Don't think your harming another Envoy. Creep." she said and brought out her swords., back flipping to the Eidolon's and friends.

"Why are you here anyway?" she questioned, standing beside Akane; pretending like she, Akane, Sachi and Maria didn't know.

Reinhardt glared at them, anger flashing in his red eyes. They dare walk thought this sacred area...the burial of Luciana?! Maria noticed his hands glowing red, and gasped as she stood before Akane, Alessa, and Sachi, putting a blue barrier up as a rube cube hit the barrier.

"W-was that a red Cube of Gaia?!" Sachi shouted, fear in her eyes.

"I-it can't be...did he master the Cube already?" Maria questioned herself, shocked.

"I would think you would know why I'm here...seeing as you all are allied with the church. This is where Luciana, my wife, is buried!" Reinhardt said, before he looked at Akane.

"Where your mother...is buried." Reinhardt said softly...he had been acting weird lately.

He had been hesitating in his attacks, and usually left his demons or the risen-dead to deal with his enemies...he had been...changing somehow. But Maria seemed to be the only one to see if, as she had been watching him carefully whenever they encountered one another, and she had vantage points due to Eidolon's...she even had a mental connection to Aschensturm...though it was faint through the cube.

"Why are you here?" Maria questioned, wanting the truth.

"To...to resurrect Luciana...what else?" Reinhardt stated, though his tone was soft, Maria could tell he was going through with his plan.

"But have you thought that Luciana...or in other words, mom, would want all this? Have you ever thought about that she may not want to live in a world run by demons? I'm not saying that I hate her or anything like that, but what I am saying is that she's in a better place. Take her feelings into consideration because she may not want what you do, and do you really want to make her feel bad?" Akane stated, looking at Reinhardt.

Alessa looked at Akane and Reinhardt then Maria and Sachi; knowing that the two had been studying him carefully. Reinhardt seemed taken aback, before looking down at the ground thinking...was he reconsidering his plan? Maria began hoping he might turn his back on this foolishness, but she was proven wrong when a red Cube of Gaia slammed into her, slamming her against a wall of ice behind her.

"AH!" Maria shouted as she felt her back connect, a sickening _crunch_ was audible...she broken something.

The red Cube disappeared, and Maria hit the ground, groaning as she tried to lift herself. Her eyes widened as her pupil's dilated as she fell on her side, gripping her right side...she felt one rib completely broken.

"S-Shit...my rib's..." Maria groaned out.

"Maria!" Sachi shouted, and floated toward her Envoy.

Alessa hoofed the ground in anger as she turned toward Reinhardt, only to notice his bangs were covering his eyes...what was he planning?

"Neither of you...have any right...to talk about Luciana!" Reinhardt shouted, lifting his gaze, they saw his red eyes burning with rage; and Akane looked at her injured friend then brought out her swords.

"Then I have no choice but to fight you, I will not let you hurt people and get away with it. You've harmed enough of my family and friends in Port Skandia." she said and thought back to what her best friend said.

"The only reason why you injured Hiyami is because she controls demons far more better than you." she stated, and Alessa nodded in agreement with her Envoy, glaring at Reinhardt.

"Well, she would've gotten in the way, and I'd rather have my demon's obey me!" Reinhardt shouted, glaring at Akane.

As Akane and Alessa fought Reinhardt and Aschensturm, Maria was trying to stand, but her arms and legs weren't cooperating; she wasn't use to having normal arms and legs.

 _'I wish Astraea and the Cube of Gaia had made it easier to maneuver my arms and legs. Glad there bone now instead of machine.'_ Maria thought, before growling as she finally stood, and healed herself with a potion.

"Reinhardt!" Maria shouted, and charged, even as he looked at her.

"Get away from her!" Maria shouted, and her swords glowed blue before she struck, her swords cutting through his gauntlet, right to his arm.

Reinhardt shouted in pain, before jumping back, holding his bleeding arm, looking at the two duelists, his face showing surprise that Maria had gotten through his armor to his arm.

"By the power of the cube..." Maria began chanting as a blue aura enveloped her, Sachi, Akane, and Alessa.

"Let it help us purge this evil from our land..." Maria continued to chant, and opened her eyes as they glowed gold, and the blue aura around the swords solidified.

"And bring peace, love, and life back to our lands..." The aura shifted around the swords to create lagged edges, and spikes.

 _'This is a new development with the Cube of Gaia's Aura. Usually it would just solidify, and help Maria and any of her friends grow stronger. But now it's stronger, and the aura of the Cube of Gaia recognizes her...maybe...just maybe, she can revert the Cube back to our side.'_ Sachi thought, hot pink eyes showing amazement at Marias' control over using the Cube's aura.

"Let it help us defeat the Shadow Knight!" Maria commanded, eyes no longer glowing, but the Aura stayed.

 ** _"Akane, follow Marias' action's! Swipe downwards!"_** Alessa shouted to Akane through the mind.

"Got it!" Akane said to Alessa through the mind.

She aimed her swords as she quickly ran at Reinhardt, both swords gathering flames on them as she began using her Sorcerer powers with her Duelist class. She jumped and aimed her swords downwards at Reinhardt.

"Deadly flame wink!" she chanted and swiped downwards at him.

 ** _"Good! Now continue to follow Maria's actions!"_** Alessa said to Akane through the mind.

As Akane jumped back to Reinhardt, his armor now torn a little, she saw Maria raise her swords upwards and followed her action.

"Power of the cube, purge this world!" They both shouted and swung their swords downwards.

A large, blue arc came off their swords as it sped toward Reinhardt, the small four arcs combining to create one large. The power caused the area the arc followed to crack and break as it sped toward its destination, the designated man growling as he lifted his sword. Reinhardt placed his sword before himself, trying to block the attack, and growling at the extent.

"I will not fall!" Reinhardt shouted, but another arc hit the previous one, much stronger.

His arms gave way as the cube seemed to have enhanced both girls' swords, and his shout of pain was heard as the two arcs disappeared. When they saw him, he was lifted up by only one arm, and growled at the two girls across from him, both who were panting, trying to catch their breath. Reinhardt tried to stand, but coughed up some blood, before Aschensturm came to his side, and a red barrier appeared around the two as Reinhardt got on Aschensturm.

"This isn't the last you two have seen of me." Reinhardt stated, before her galloped off, the red barrier disappearing.

When he was completely gone, Maria sighed in relief...they drove him off...


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty folks, this is the last chapter to this RP. Please enjoy the last chapter, and remember: Akane, and Hiyami belong to taffybratz, the name Sachi, and the characters Maria, Darius, Satako belong to me, Maria65, and the rest belongs to Aeria Games-Aura Kingdom.  
** -

"Wait...did we really...just beat him?" Sachi questioned, eyes wide, and Maria, Akane, and Alessa looked at her.

"We did...didn't we?" Maria asked, eyes wide, before she smiled...they did, and Akane smiled and began jumping up and down happily.

"We beat him! We beat him!" she sang and laughed lightly.

"This might mean that we'll win the final battle!" Alessa said happily.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said.

Akane and Alessa blinked then looked up atop a hill of snow. On it was Hiyami; her black hair flowing in the breeze, and her emerald green eyes showing seriousness, her black dress flowing just like her hair. She jumped down and began walking towards the two Envoys and Eidolons as her black boots crunched the snow, her scythe in hand.

"Hiyami?" Akane said with wide eyes.

"Do not be concerned about my wounds, for that is the least of your worries." Hiyami said and looked at Maria and Sachi.

"You must be Maria and Sachi. Akane and Alessa have told me so much about you, during our travels together." she said then bowed.

"My name is Hiyami; I'm from the village of Demonic Dragons." she introduced herself.

"Hiyami is from a long line of scythes that controlled demons and made them do good; her village also did that but Reinhardt destroyed and killed everyone in her village, however she managed to survive." Alessa stated, looking at Hiyami.

"I see, it's nice to meet you Hiyami. As you have said, my name is Maria, and this is my Eidolon Sachi; I have two others with me. Quelane, this miasma serpent; and Saari, Champion of the Slain; both of which are sleeping at the moment." Maria stated, smiling at Hiyami softly.

"Nice to meet you!" Sachi said energetically, her twin-tails bouncing as she spun.

"I heard you may need help so I came, although I am not allied with the Church, I'm still willing to help." Hiyami said as she nodded.

"Reinhardt killed her family, so she wants to avenge them by helping the Church defeat him." Alessa explained to Maria and Sachi.

"And while you travel with your group, she travels with me." Akane added with a smile.

Maria smiled, and nodded, showing she understood; she could see why someone would want to avenge their parents. She had been told by Astraea that her mother and father had been killed by Reinhardt, so Maria also wanted to avenge her parents. What she couldn't come to understand was why Astraea seemed hesitant to talk about Marias' mother. Was there something that Astraea wasn't telling her? Sachi looked over at Maria as the Envoy looked to the ground, and frowned. Sachi knew Maria was thinking about all the information she's gained the past few days, and she worried her Envoy would have a breakdown.

"I can understand wanting to avenge your parents, for I'm the same way. Both my mother and father had been killed Reinhardt, so I'm not only doing this for Terra, the Church, my friend's, or the Eidolon's...I want to know why he killed my mother and father." Maria stated closing her eyes, unaware of Alessas' sad look.

 ** _"If only she knew who her mother truly was...would she not be so distressed at heart."_** Alessa told Akane through the mind, but gave Akane a look to not tell Maria.

 ** _"It's hard not to though; but if Reinhardt dares to kill her I will not let him. I rather die protecting her than let him kill her."_** Akane told Alessa through the mind, and Alessa nodded in understanding.

"He killed them and everyone in the village because we would've summoned demons to fight him…if the village had not been destroyed and the Church contacted us." Hiyami stated.

"However I managed to survive somehow, and I woke up to see everyone dead, and houses on fire. After I was able to stop the pain and bleeding from my wounds, I went to Navea and that is how I met Akane. Though after telling Andre what happened; I watched her from afar to make sure she wasn't anything like her father, and I was relived to find out she wasn't." Hiyami explained.

"Reinhardt attacked me once when me and Alessa were alone, but then Hiyami appeared and surprisingly took him down using her own demons, but before he left she stabbed him in the arm with her scythe." Akane said as she looked at the black haired girl.

"I gave him a warning not to hurt those I care about, otherwise I'll summon a demon that'll take him to hell itself and make sure he burns there." she said with shrug, a closed eye, and smirking.

 ** _"She may come off rather violent and mysterious but she is a kind girl. She just tends to take things serious and is always training."_** Alessa told Maria and Sachi, through the mind, as she looked at them.

"I can't wait to see Reinhardt's reactions when he sees you." Akane said with a grin, as she hugged Hiyami.

"He won't expect a thing. Oh, and by the way, when I say take cover, take cover; because it means I'm summoning a demon, or more than one, to attack his cube stealing ass." Hiyami said as she looked over at Maria and Sachi as well.

"Hahaha, I'd love to see that!" Maria said smiling, and laughing, Sachi giggling.

They headed back to the camp the Templar's where at, and meet up with Marias' group, all who were relieved to see the girl's and Eidolon's unharmed...for the most part. After an embarrassing freak-out from Darius checking Maria for wounds, and even kissing her, they headed back to Navea to report their progress to him. They left the church, and Maria sighed as she looked at Akane, Hiyami, and Alessa as she told the group to go ahead of her.

"The final battle draws closer...and the demons of Pandemonium are stirring more violently; and the Cube of Gaia shakes in fear as Reinhardt uses its power to summon stronger demons." Maria stated, before she looked at Akane, Hiyami, and Alessa more intently.

"Things will get rougher, and times will get harder. It won't be long until Reinhardt is after us again, so please, be careful. Astraea is currently gathering all Eidolon's together for a meeting, and it won't be long until I am to meet them...and understand my purpose for Aura Kingdom. Please...be careful..." Maria said, giving the three a soft smile.

"We will." Akane reassured and smiled, Alessa nodded.

"Let's go before it gets dark, you know how much Alessa hates traveling in the dark." Hiyami said after she nodded, turning toward Akane.

"I do not! I just have a small fear of bats..." Alessa mumbled the last part; and Akane laughed lightly, nodded, and then began walking with her friend and Eidolon.

Maria watched them go, before she walked back toward the Portal Warp, feeling Astraea call her, and smiled. The Eidolon's have agreed to grant her a little bit of their power, as well as some of their loyalty; so she could call on them if needed. She smiled as the blue light enveloped her, before she saw herself standing before all the Eidolon's, Astraea at the lead; and Maria smiled.

"So...the time has come then?" She questioned, and Astraea nodded, smiling.

"The time has." Astraea said, and bowed, as did the others.

"Reinhardt...the Shadow Knight...must be stopped!" Maria shouted, as her Eidolon's appeared, all readying themselves for the battle.


End file.
